A doll from Narnia
by TempeGeller
Summary: Susan is heartbroken after leaving Narnia. Somoene tells her about the dollhouse, she's willing to join. What will this do to her siblings? Or worst To Narnia? Set before Dawn Trader, between it and some post.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey,_

_This is a complete new story by my hand. This is a Crossover between Narnia and the Dollhouse. I wanted to write something. I did write Susan a bit negative. I jus t imagined Susan being this kind of person when she's said. This fit's the movie, and not the book. In my fiction Peter is 19 and ready for college, Susan is 17, Edmund I imagine is about 14. And Lucy there for is 12. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dollhouse or Narnia. Not the characters or the storylines. If I did own Dollhouse, Whiskey and November would get more screen time. If I owned Narnia, Susan would be in the third movie And in Narnia. _

_I hope you enjoy this, _

_Please review this, _

_-What do you think,_

_-What is going to happen,_

_A lot of reviews make me more creative:p_

_TempeGeller_

* * *

**1. A good idea**

Her eyes couldn't stop crying, leaving Narnia was the hardest thing she ever had to do. And it wouldn't get any easier. She left Prince Caspian there, he could have been the one. Her soul mate, that Mr. Right. Yet everyone down here in London looked so damn upright. Compared to him. He was handsome, sweet and he made her laugh. He had brown hair, that was curly and amazing brown eyes. She could stare all night in those beautiful eyes. And she wouldn't get bored of it. Right now she would kill to be with him. To be in his arms once more again. That is why she was sad. Her heart was broken in a million pieces. And it felt like she would never ever love again.

Lucy knew her sister was hurting. She knew everything that her sister was thinking. It was some kind of psychic connection she shared with her sister. She didn't have that with either Edmund or Peter. Susan was her big sister, the one she looked up to. The once always wanted to be like. Lucy could hear Susan cry in her room. When everyone was asleep Susan cried her eyes out. When they saw it she pretended to be fine. But Lucy knew that she was just being strong for the rest of them. When they left her home alone, she fell apart. Lucy knew this was not just about Narnia, Susan didn't care that much for Narnia. Not as much as she did anyway. She cared about one person in particular, and it was not Aslan. It was that Prince Caspian X.

She started to doubt Aslans decisions, why couldn't he see the love that was hidden in Susan's eyes? The love she and Caspian shared? Why did she see the thing that the wise lion didn't? Had Aslan made a mistake by not making Susan return to Narnia? Was this infect the beginning of a larger plan? And what was Aslan trying to teach Susan. Was he trying to explain that she should find love in her own world? Or was he not a believer of True love.

Lucy knew that Susan Should have stayed in Narnia. With her love, only Aslan had not agreed. He wouldn't let her stay. He wanted her to leave. Did Aslan want Susan to be in pain. Lucy couldn't believe that. She couldn't, but her sister crying made her change her mind. How could he have missed it?

Was Aslan testing Susan's fate in Narnia, she wanted to help Susan, she wanted to stop the pain. She wanted to take a bit of it, and help her carry the pain. She wanted to do a lot more, she wanted to bring Susan back to Narnia.

Susan cried her eyes out in her Room. She was still falling apart, it had been a week almost, probably a lot more time had passed in Narnia. Susan wanted the pain to stop. Booze would help. It was not like her to have such a dark ideas. It was not like her to drink. But it was also not like her to cry all night in her bed. She did not believe she would ever return to Narnia, the thing she wanted the most. Find her Prince back. She started doubting if Narnia was even real. She tried to think Narnia was all some kind of Nightmare, and nightmares were not reason to cry. Caspian however looked like a beautiful dream, she didn't want to waken up form. A couple of seconds she tried to believe that it was all infect a dream, but her mind couldn't believe it. She knew it was all real. She would never see Prince Caspian X again. Now he was a king, most likely married to a woman that looked like a child of Julie Andrews and Christopher Plummer. Way hotter then her. Married to some girl she would hate. A girl she would fight.

She wondered if Aslan had been wrong. It was not hers to doubt him, but she felt she hadn't quiet learned everything what she needed to know/ She was not ready to be okay. Was she ever going to be fine? Was this horrible pain something that was going to haunt her to the end of her days? Or was this feeling just a short term effect of loosing her 'first' love. Or at 'true' enough. How was she going to be 'just' Susan Not Queen Susan the Gentle. She was now a normal high school girl, A 17 year old high school girl, with a future in front of her. Sand all she wanted was to return to yesterday. Why was she focused on her past, when every part of her should be focused on a future, she didn't know. Why couldn't she live it the past she loved, and felt save in. The world was big, and not quiet that gentle.

She didn't want to cry in front of her siblings. She didn't what the rest to know. She knew the wouldn't be able to hear her cry. And in the morning she would just pretend everything was infect okay.

Edmund could still hear his big sister cry. It made him sad, and worried about her. Worried that she would let her pain take over her entire life. He wanted to comfort his big sis, but he had no idea how. Was this all about leaving Narnia? Was Susan that upset about not returning. If Aslan knew, he would let her return. Edmund was sure of it, Aslan was not rude, and he loved Susan. He didn't understand that all this was about Narnia. It seemed that Lucy loved it more, that she was more home in Narnia then Susan had ever been. He knew that she and him would still return. But Peter, his big brother didn't cry either. Was their a thing he was missing?

This was not about Caspian. Susan and Caspian had shared a kiss, but that was it. That was all they had share. There was nothing more. Nothing more happened between those two, that was what Edmund believed. He didn't really understand. He always had a better band with Peter, Peter was his big brother, the one he looked up to. In his mind, Peter was a big hero. He was a great king, and could fight incredible. Susan on the other hand was great with her arrow, but he didn't quiet hang out with her as much as Lucy did. He knew that Lucy knew what was going on with her. He swore, sometimes it looked like those two could read each others minds.

Peter turned to Edmund. He wanted d to ask why Susan was crying. Why his small sister was heard by that bastard. What did that Prince Caspian said to his sister. What did he tell her that made it so impossible for her to forget him. Did he tell her that she was the one, that she was the only one he could imagine being with. He was a 19 year old, that was about to go to college, he didn't want to leave Susan like this. He was about to move to Oxford, and he wanted dot know if Susan would be able to take care of the two other Pevensies. In this state of mind she wouldn't be. He blamed Caspian, for making Susan crazy. For stealing her heart, that wasn't his to steal. To love her, while he knew that she wouldn't be able to stay. In his mind, prince Caspian didn't love Susan. Oh, yeah, it was King Caspian by now, ruler of all that was Narnia. Maybe he should have talked to that little prince. He should have told to stay away. He should have told that Caspian to stay the hell away from his sister. But he didn't. He knew that Susan and Caspian fell in love. And he knew that Caspian, and only Caspian was the reason her heart was shattered in a million pieces.

Lucy ended Susan's room. She got on the bed, and turned. She was facing Susan.

"Go away" That were her exact word. She could make them up, between the many sobs. She heard that Susan tried to quiet the crying. But she couldn't do it. Lucy didn't listen to her sister. She didn't leave, she didn't want to leaver her sister now.

"I miss it too." Lucy said these words like they should be easy. And they kind of were easy. Very easy. "And Caspian, I miss him too. I know why you are crying Su."

The word Caspian, or more his name, made the sobs ever worst. She couldn't keep herself from crying even more, like she was trying to.

"I'm fine Lu" She wanted to turn away from Lucy, but she didn't find the strength. She took her small sister in her arms, and watched her fall asleep.

She couldn't keep this pain away from Lucy. And maybe she couldn't keep it away from anyone. Maybe she had to face her pain. She got up, she left Lucy sleeping. She told her big brother she was going out with some friends. That it could be late. Peter didn't argue with it. She was not meeting friends, at least if you didn't' t count her fake friends, she ran in to on the streets of London. No Susan was normally not the girl to go out at night. She normally would stay home, and read a book. Or do some home work. Or just don't do anything, think about something. She headed for the pub, she needed a drink. Some booze. Bier, That would take the pain away. At least it would take it away for a while. Susan drank her third bier. She started to feel the effect of the light beer on her body. She was not crying anymore, and she started to feel a bit weird. The pain was not gone. She still felt her broken heart in her chest. One more bier would help that, she asked for another bier. She knew that a 17 year old couldn't drink bier, but Berney from the pub didn't bother checking idea. The most people who ordered bier where under aged. The police had never got a hold of him, and Susan was quiet confident that would not happen tonight. And what did it matter, she could pass for a 18 year old he would be 18 in over 10 months. And then she would be able to drink.

"Rough day?" A man next to her was watching her.

"More like a rough life." Susan replied. She tried to act like a mature person. Not her 17 year old self, and not the queen of Narnia. She was talking to a complete stranger, she blamed the booze. The booze made her do this. "Bad break up."

"So what did the poor guy do you?" The man seemed interest in my poor uninteresting life, and he was not that handsome. But then again, nobody looked handsome, if she kept comparing to Prince Caspian. What was she doing?

"Oh I had to leave." Susan replied "And he's married now, I guess. He chose someone over me, cause she was more Royal you know."

"I understand." The man said "He left you with a broken hear, and he's dating a hot other girl now."

"That sounds about right." Susan replied "And he was my. I can't get over him, sometimes I wish I could just forget everything about him. Maybe even my life, it's a mess."

"You want to pain to go away." This man knew exactly was she meant. He knew what she was trying to tell him, and maybe just maybe he knew a way to take the pain away. The booze wouldn't be working forever. she just knew that tomorrow morning she would be feeling like shit. And she was not just talking about a hang over.

"Exactly!" Susan reacted "How?"

"It's this program we are working on." The man replied "It's an organization that helps people, we take you in for 5 years, and we make sure that you don't feel any pain. At the end of this 5 year program, you will not be able to feel any pain anymore. We can simply take that bad memory away, in exchange you get 10000 £. And you get your life back. We help people move on."

"How is that possible?" Susan watched the man " I mean take away memories?"

"I don't know how it works" The man replied "All I know is, it works."

He stood up. "I have to go. Here's my card, if you're interested. We will set up some kind of introduction to the program and where you will be spending your days."

She watched that little peace of paper, with the solution to her problem. Taking Caspian away out of her brain. Taking Narnia away. Aslan would just despair to. This was going to be great. She didn't want to make a decision, not half drunk. She knew she would make the wrong decision. Although, she didn't want to change her mind. 5 years of her life, she would miss that. Get 10000£. That was exactly a very good deal.

The next morning she was sitting on the bed, looking at that bloody card. Wanting to call that damn number. she put the phone against my ear. She heared a voice.

"I think I'm in." That were her words on the phone call.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey,_

_Here's the newest 3 chapters of the Narnia stories. A special treat for waiting this long, I'm very sorry. I forgot to update this story. And I had inspiration. This goes one where the last part took off. I also want to note out there was a mistake in the time canon. I referred to Julie Andrews and Christopher Plummer who were not know yet in their times. So I'm sorry for that mistake. From this time one, I'll be referring to Judy Garland, who was known during those years. The wizard off oz, came out in 1939. So I'm very sorry for that mistake. I also want to thank mae-E, who gave me Susan's Doll name Sigma. And who gave me some cool ideas. Thank you, you made this story so much more fun for me to write. And thank you for telling me about the two different timings. I almost forgot that. So here are the two chapters. You can review, I love your review. Leave any tips, I will use them._

_So enjoy,_

_TempeGeller (Ellen)_

_

* * *

_

2. The doll in the dollhouse

1941,London

Susan put down the phone. She didn't know if she in fact made the right decision. Maybe this was not such a smart thing to do. She wasn't thinking clear. Perhaps she was not even making sense to herself. What did they do to this people? Would they take away the pain for 5 years, or would they take her away?

The man on the phone had been nice. He seemed happy that she was doing this? Why did they even call it dollhouse? I mean 'dollhouse' made her think about her childhood. She used to have this big Italian house. That was about as big as she used to be. 'About a meter'. It had carpet on the floors and the furniture used to be in the style of the old Romans. Her dolls lived there, but Susan was never just a nice girl. She used to color Lucy's dolls in various couloirs, and throw them out of the window. That was she used to do. Later the dollhouse disappeared. She wouldn't even look at it anymore. All of the sudden she was too "old" for it. And she refused to play with Lucy and her dolls.

The dollhouse was just a small place, but she loved it. That is was where she was sitting right now, thinking. Susan wanted to tell Lucy about her idea. But Lucy would just change her mind. And she didn't want her mind to be changed. She wanted to got to the dollhouse. And she wanted to forgot everything that had to do with Narnia. She looked at the date she noted, there as an hour next to it. It was today, just in a couple of hours. She insisted that the date would be today. She also insisted that the procedure would happen today; And not tomorrow. She didn't want to be in pain one more day. The idea about no more pain made her happy. It made her feel safe. Finally this damn prince Caspian would leave her mind.

"Susan" She heard he r sister in the distant. Her voice was coming closer. Susan felt her headache .She felt her stomach turn a little. And that was when Lucy appeared up the stairs . She was wearing her school uniform. Lucy like to wear it , and most of the time she kept it on when she was at home. She was standing right beside her .

"How are you?" Her eyes were on her. "I mean you were out late , and you seemed drunk when you got home. Su, what is going on with you?"

"I had one beer , Lu." Susan didn't want to explain herself to her small sister. I needed it. I needed a drunk. Me and some friends went for a beer."

"You and Maud, your fake friend, I believe." Lucy looked at her. "We got to the same school, and I know there is no Maud Saunders at our school.".

" Not true!" Susan turned away from her. "Her name was Claire Anderson. And she transferred about 6 months ago. I was out with other friends. "

"I know you wanted to get out ." Lucy watched her sister. "But I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I love you, Edmund and Peter love you too. Please be careful."

"Lucy." Susan putted her hand on her back. "I will be okay. Soon…."

And she would be okay, if she was in the dollhouse. She would not hurt anymore, and she would call Lucy from there. Telling her that she was infect okay. She was very sure they would let her call her family.

Lucy watched her face for a second, then she disappeared. Susan opened the box that was standing in front off her. There were pictures off her and Lucy. And the other Pevensie in Narnia. There were even more pictures off Caspian, smiling. And a very unique picture of Aslan, Lucy had taken it, when he wasn't looking. She closed the box. Labeling it Narnia. She put it in this dollhouse, next to the bed room. In a secret compartment. When they were younger they used to put candy there. Now she was hiding some of her memories there.

She once again watched her hand, there was no address. They said they would meet her at the station. Susan hesitated and pushed the dollhouse once again the wall. Slowly she leaned against the wall.

At 2 she got on her bike, heading for the station. They said they would meet her there. Susan didn't understand why she couldn't just meet her at the dollhouse, or whatever it was called. Was it such a secret? Why didn't they want to keep it a secret? Were they doing something illegal. Or was everything they were doing illegal. Probably not, probably they didn't want people to come there. She looked around, the trees seemed peaceful. Everything in the environment was staring at her. Or it looked like it. She got off her bike, the train to some place had left the station. she turned around, I saw Lucy. Standing there, 'she had followed me. Off course, she had followed me.' Susan thoughts were going wild. Not sure of her decision anymore.

A car stopped at the station. Susan stared at the car, still seeing Lucy. She had a bad feeling about this, but the pain in the pit of the smooch was much worst. The men were wore black suits, they were acting strange. Very strange.

"Please get in." So Susan did. She got in the car. When she looked behind, she still saw Lucy. Running behind the car. Yelling at her. She could her. "Get out of the car" Lucy kept yelling it. But she didn't hear it anymore. She didn't want to hear it anymore. She would call her, when she got her first 'treatment' (that's what they called it. She would call Lucy and the other Pevensies, and tell her that she was okay. Tell them that she was just fine.

"Are you okay?" The man asked. She didn't want to respond to that. She didn't feel that responding to that would be a good idea. She just wanted to get this over with. They stopped in front of a garage dour, which opened. A big building was standing in front of them. She looked up, this was the biggest building in London. She knew exactly which building this was. Now she felt insecure about her choice. She didn't know if she was in fact the right thing. She got out of the van, slowly she walked in the direction of an elevator.

'wait a minute ' The dollhouse was in this building. How could she not have found this place. It was very hard to miss. They didn't seems like a secret origination. She got in the elevator, expecting to rise up. To the higher floor. Instead the elevator went down. This made her believe that the dollhouse was underground. Why would that be? It took a while before the doors opened.

The place was peaceful. There was a small pound, a little bridge went across. In the distance she could see a little sign reading pool. There ware little art works, they looked like they were made by children. And maybe they were made by small children. Maybe they were made by people who were really bad artist. Or maybe Picasso. She could see people, walking around. Like zombies.

"Here you will spend every moment of your time." The man said

"What's wrong with those people?" Susan asked. It seemed like they didn't know anything.

"They have grown inner peace" Susan watched the man. She found it hard to believe. Inner peace "This is what we want."

"What is it that the dollhouse does?" Susan asked "I mean what will I do in the fiver years I'm with the dollhouse?"

"The dollhouse helps people all over the world." The man replied "It's like joining the army. You are going to help people who need the help. I mean really need the help?"

"Will I be me?" Susan asked wanting to get a true answer.

"More so." The man replied. He had a mean smile on his face, but he didn't have any bad intentions. At least that is what she believed. "You will be every part of yourself. You won't need to carry the pain inside of you anymore. You will be like a child innocent."

A quick tour ended in a small office. She was reading the contract, she felt that something was wrong. She felt it in her gut. But nothing seemed wrong with the contract right in front of her. At the same time she felt like she was signing her sour away. And maybe she as. Yet she would swift her soul to get away the pain. She slowly signed the contract. After that they brought her to a room, in the room there was a chair. And a large object. It looked like a computer, but it didn't make her trust it. Susan tried to convince herself to get out. And to rung. But she didn't find the way to do it.

The man got a hold of her. He grabbed her wrist, bruising it. Susan felt pain. Now she saw everything for what it really was. The dollhouse was a secret organization that took away everything; Now she finally saw everything that she didn't want to see. That zombies, children's innocence. They wouldn't take away the pain. They were going to take away even more. They were going to take away everything that made her Susan. They were going to reduce her to an empty box, where they could put any person in. And she wouldn't let them. She wouldn't let them take Susan Pevensie away.

"What are you going to do?" Susan refused to get in the chair. Now she saw the large object above it. And her ideas got stronger. Susan convinced herself to get out. And that is what she did. She tried to run to the other side of the room.

"Let me go!" Susan yelled "I didn't sing in for this. I didn't sing in to get my personality removed."

"That's exactly what you signed in for" The man reacted "How did you think we were going to take the pain away?"

The man once again got a hold of her wrist. Her tried to force her in the chair, but she kept screaming and kicking. To get away, this dollhouse was bad. And she still knew it. She wanted to get out. To get away. The man grabbed her around the waist. She tried to kick him, but the man didn't seem to react.

The man grabbed a syringe. He smashed it down her skin. Slowly everything started spinning. Her visions turned black. And she fell. Everything she ever saw, flashed in her mind. Everything about Narnia, her childhood and Caspian. It hurt, like hell. Even more she had in the past few day. The few memories she loved despaired. Lucy, her little sister left her mind. With Aslan, Caspian, and her two loved brothers. Everything left her mind.

The man watched her. He had bruised all over his skin. Places where this girl had kicked him. The truth was that it didn't hurt at all. He had seen worst. This was the normal process. Most of the time they would get people who were in jail. And they loved to exchange their jail time for this. This girl however had subjected her, herself. He admitted that he wasn't straight wit her. He didn't tell her about taking away the personality. Or the missions. And even not about imprinting with

The man place the unconscious girl in the chair. Slowly turning the machines on. And slowly trying to put in to. Her heart her awake for a brief moment. The 5 hour process always seemed to take longer. The first time was the worst. It took the longest. To take those memories away, She wasn't the first one he had to push in that chair. They were liars in some places. Not here, here they were professors, experts. Not the cruel bustards they really were. The girl in front off them was still screaming. And the scream would still be heart in about 4 hours. Less then now. They looked at each other like they could care less.

"She's a minor." The man behind her reacted. He was watching her id. Neither of them knew that. Minors couldn't sing anything, they could not make this decision "Did you know that?"

"It doesn't matter." Than man reacted. Like one the bustards he was. He didn't care, they needed this doll. More like any other thing. "She's going to be a great doll. I mean she's cute. And she totally looks 18."

After the 5 hour process Susan got up, she didn't seem like herself. Her vision was blank and her eyes were open.

'Did I feel asleep?"

'Just for a while." The man watched her.

"Can I go now?"

"If you like."

* * *

Lucy was standing there, her sister had gotten in a car with someone. Someone they didn't know. Or she didn't know was a better. Did Susan knew them? Susan looked quiet secure about eh people she was leaving with. But she didn't have an idea. What was she suppose to say? Did she need to tell Peter or Edmund? Did she need to call the police? Or where they Susan's fake Real friends. She wanted to call everyone for help.

She got on her bike, and headed home. She was hoping that Susan would be waiting for her right there. She wanted to ask help, maybe even help from Narnia. Would Aslan help her find Susan, then she released she couldn't find away to contact them. She entered the house, there was no sign of Susan, it was like she hadn't even come home. That was not that strange. It was about 2 pm at a Saturday. Edmund was sitting on that cough. He could his sister worrying. Why he did not know??

"Lucy what's the matter?"

"It's Susan, I saw her get in a car." Lucy's eyes didn't even describe the feeling she was having. "I screamed, to get out of the car. They were weird types. They looked like they were up to no good."

"Do you think they kidnapped her?" Susan was standing next to him now.

"I believe so."

"We will wait" Peter replied "If she hasn't come home tomorrow, we will make the call. Lucy, maybe it were her friend."

"Wairing black suits." Lucy looked at him. "I don't think so."


	3. Chapter 3

3. My name is Sigma?

1941, London, Dollhouse

A girl named Sigma walked trough the halls of the dollhouse. Although she didn't know what this was in fact true. Sigma was her name, at least that was what she was told. In fact her name was Susan Pevensie, but she didn't remember that anymore. She didn't remember how she got there. And she didn't remember ever being anywhere ells. It was like she didn't even have a life. Or like she suffered form some kind of amnesia. Yes, her name was Sigma. She couldn't remember how old she was. She watched herself in the mirror. '18, perhaps 19. She couldn't believe she was a teenager.

"Hello, Sigma" The doctor walked up to her. "You are making a little trip to Los Angeles."

"I love traveling." Sigma said. She had a childlike smile on her face. "I like Apples too."

"Sigma. Mason will take you to LA." Sigma left the room. Dr. Mark Anthony stayed behind. Susan Pevensie had to leave town. The police know she was missing, and they couldn't let her stay in the county. She had signed the paper. Although she was only a minor. He know that British people wouldn't want to hire her. He need her away. And Frances DeWitt asked for more active. And Sigma fitted in the description. He grabbed the hard disk that held her memories, and putted it in a box. Some of the videos of her. Then he putted her altered file on it. He changed her date of birth from 1924 to 1923. Making her 18 years old. No one had give her a check up. They had put her on a plain. Susan Pevensie was no longer in England; And her family would never find her. In 5 years she would get out.

* * *

1941, LA, Dollhouse

"I want you to prepare for the arrival of a new active." Frances the with yelled at the woman next to him. Elizabeth Riley, his own 20 year old wife. She used to work at the dollhouse, and worked the machines. Most of the time she got crazy by her wining. It was always something ells. The fact that machines were not safe. She had told him all the time that some day an active would die. Or even worst, they would stay in their active state. Their machinist were considers the best. In other parts of the country dolls died during treatment, it was what they called mal functioning.

The technology had been discovered in England, using ultra violet light wiping someone mind. The treatment had it's downsides. For one, some parts of the personally could not be save on a normal disk. And memories got lost during the process. The other downside was that, they couldn't imprint lot of things. They couldn't do anything to their eyesight, or anything to the chemical process in their bodies. It was impossible make someone exactly like they wanted it. And that was not a big problem. They dolls got hired for all kind of missions. A guy needed a fake wife, someone needed a dater or maybe even just a body call. They could make the perfect girlfriend. Or at least they thought they could. The health of the dolls was something they could care less about. The organization was corrupt. And Elizabeth knew that. But she couldn't bring herself to leave. A young woman with brown hair walked in the room. Followed by another man, Mason the one that was suppose to bring her here. Her name was Susan Pevensie , and she had to admit, this girl was absolutely beautiful. Her brown hair was a bit curly, she had beautiful green blue eyes. Behind those eyes was nothing. There was no feeling in it. Her face was blank. And that was just a start. On her pulse there were bruises, like she had fought someone in the past few weeks. Elizabeth didn want to know what this girl had been up to

"Do you want some treatment Sigma?" Her eyes looked at her, those big eyes staring at her. Just like that. Sigma nodded slowly, but she knew that Susan was not sure. What were they doing to this girl? What was her husband going to turn her in? Was he going to wipe away the trip? Was he going to turn her in to something ells? In someone that didn't fit in this body. Sigma sat down in the chair. She lay her head down. She placed the machine over her head. She connected it with several treads. Her husband watched her. And turned on the machines. They mad an awful sound. And a scream, something no one of us could understand. A pain that no one should go trough. It was the worst example of children playing with matches. It took over 4 hours, and watching them was painful. It was bad. I sat down next to this girl. Watched her. I got a hold off her head, hoping to help her. Give her some mental support.

After 10 minutes the light became more intense. Never had she see such a bright light. It was never this bride. It never happened like this before. She knew something was wrong. Elizabeth let go Susan's hand, to check on the machines. Temperature was higher then usual, and there was so much more light. She tried to turn of the machines. They didn't seem to react. Switching them off during the process was possible but gave some damage to the machine and to the doll itself. Her husband kept watching, he was very impressed. He didn't think about the doll.

"More light. It will get to her whole brain." The man said "Or something like that."

I had a feeling that he was very wrong. The machine couldn't simply handle that much energy. I knew it could handle it this much longer. And I was right, there was a big bold of light. The machine shot down. And there was a big explosion. Her body got throw away from the room. Was this the first doll we lost in Los Angels? Slowly everyone in the room came closer. Her husband seemed okay, he only had a small wound on this hand. Her knee was bleeding a bit, but she didn't care. She came closer to the chair. There was nothing. The girl that had been lying in the chair was gone. And there was nothing left of her. It was like she disappeared in thin air. And now the biggest question was asked? Where did she go? Did the light remove everything?

* * *

1941, London

They were with their cousin Eustace. Lucy still felt worried about Susan, she wanted to know where her sister was. Her sweet big sister. She stared at the painting. She looked at Edmund, facing him. The next moment she was on a shield. One of those ships of a pirate. A real pirate ship. Lucy wanted to smile, cause she knew she was back in Narnia. But she knew that she couldn't b e happy, because off Susan. She looked around on the ship. Man were cleaning the deck. Removing all the dirt of the dick. Even fish was thrown back in the sea. Apparently they worked here. A man was walking around, checking the work. She recognized him. He was the reason why Susan was sad, and maybe even the reason she was kidnapped. He was King Caspian. Lucy was sure, there was no way Susan would not call her. The only way she wouldn't call them, was if she could not remember her. And that was impossible. Susan would never forget her. He walked up to her, recognizing. He smiled at her.

"Hello Lucy" Those words came out of King Caspian's mouth. He was still looking very handsome, and was about a couple years older. "How is Susan?"

Lucy watched Edmund, who returned her look. Both of them were not sure, if they should tell him. They knew he cared about Susan and they knew it would hurt him. What were they suppose to do? Or say? He kept staring at them, Lucy felt bad.

"Peter, he went to college" Lucy explained "He's okay. I mean he is majoring in forensic science. He wants to be a cop or something like that."

"Interesting." Prince Caspian had a half smile. "But I can't recall I was asking about Peter. I believe Susan was the one I was asking about. What are you guys hiding? Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Not really" Edmund was rather pale. Trying not to say anything.

"Then what happened?"

"She kind off.."Lucy paused. She didn't know how to say. "About a month ago, Susan was pulled in to a van And we haven't seen her since. The police was looking for her, but they can't seem to find her."

"They believe that whoever took her, also killed her." Edmund added. He could see that Lucy could not bare adding that small little detail. "We haven't heard anything about her. Or the one that kidnapped her. Mum believed they were going to call, ask us ransom. But no one called."

"Susan's dead." Prince Caspian sat down. He couldn't breath, he loved Susan a big deal. He knew that Lucy and Edmund were coming to Narnia, and he wanted to know how Susan was. His biggest fear was that Susan would have moved on, that she would have another girlfriend. He didn't even begin to thing about the passivity that she had been kidnapped. Or maybe even murdered. Who could hurt Susan Pevensie. She was beautiful, brown hear. Blue eyes.

"Or kidnapped." Lucy added. For some reason she didn't want anyone to say that her sister was dead. That made it impossible for Lucy to see her again. "I don't believe she's dead. I don't want to believe. She was in so much pain before she left. Leavening you and Narnia. And she had this card in her room with a number on it. From a guy named Mark Anthony. Maybe.."

"Lu, I don't think we are here to talk about Susan. She's dead." Edmund was harsh. Lucy believed that was because of Susan. He wanted to believe she was dead. Edmund had accepted that. Caspian left, he wanted to be along. He sat down watching the sea. Was it true, was his one true love Susan Pevensie in face dead, Or was she kidnapped. Like Lucy believed. Lucy said she got in a car. No, she told that she was pulled in a car. Why would they want to hurt Susan., Queen Susan the gentle. Why did they want to hurt her? What could he do? Could he go out there and find her? And if he wanted that, could he get out of Narnia. To their world.

* * *

2009, Dollhouse, LA

"Aaah!" Topher jumped when he found the terrified little girl in the corner of his office. He let out a female scream, which he hoped nobody had heard. Tophed watched the girl, she looked around her 20's. A young woman and he had no idea how she got her. "What's your name?"

The girl stared at him, like she didn't know what he was asking. Like she didn't know what her name was. He got closer to her. Looking at her close. She was clearly an active. He could see that in her eyes. He would recognize the look of an active anywhere. The only thing he didn't understand was, which one? He had never seen her before, and he knew every active in the Los Angeles Dollhouse. And he never seen this woman before. Around her neck was a nametag. Slowly he got the tag and he read it 'Sigma'. It was a bit old, the metal was one they used in the early 40's

"So your name is Sigma?" This girl seemed to nod a bit. But he couldn't figure why she was doing that. Was she new? No, that wasn't possible. Adelle didn't send an new doll like that. Adelle would never dump her like this. She would tell him what to do. And she would tell that. She always did.

"Hey. Do you want a treatment?" Topper asked. He could see this girl need that thing bad, and he could give it to her. He saw the previous treatment she had gotten went wrong. It seems like she had gotten her last treatment in the 1940's. He got her in the chair, and slowly put her down. The girl looks terrified. Which was not normal in the stat of a coll. After a couple of seconds she got up again.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Just a little while."

"Can I go not?"

"I you'd like to."


	4. Chapter 4

4. Trip to LA

2306, Kingdom of Narnia

"Where the hell are we going?" Lucy asked King Caspian. Her eyes were his face to her. She could see the worry in his eyes about Susan. Susan the girl he had lost, and the girl he would love forever.

"We are going to find Aslan." Caspian said "There has been a change of plans. When I find Aslan, I'll ask him to leave Narnia. In order to save Queen Susan the Gentle."

"Caspian, aren't we suppose to find the 7 lost lords?" Lucy asked "That's what we were suppose to do. That's what we were called for. I mean.."

"We are." Caspian watched Lucy "But we also have to find a way for me to get out of Narnia, so I can find your sister Susan. Why did she get in that car anyway?"

"I have no idea." Lucy kept watching him. "I followed her to the station. She was acting weir, Susan was up the attic all the time. Staring at the old dollhouse. She hadn't look at it for years. I followed her, I admit I shouldn't have. But she disappeared."

"So she got in a car." Caspian watched her again. "What did the car look like? What's a car anyway?"

"Well, a car." Lucy smiled. She didn't want to tell him what a car was. "It was a white van. It is very common, it didn't have a license plate. No way the police could fid it. She was crying all the time before she disappeared. Because of you, you hurt her."

"I hurt to." Lucy watched him, understanding every word she said.

* * *

2009, Dollhouse, LA

"You could have warned me." Topher was standing behind Adelle.

"About what?" Adelle's voice always sounded like there was nothing bad going on. And Topher was still furious. He wished she would just admit about the new doll. That she forget to mention that they were sending a new doll. And she wasn't taken care of that well.

"About the new active." Topher yelled. He was mad, maybe even furious. He couldn't keep that to him. "And I had to fix her. This doll was panicked and all that. I believe they screwed up her previous treatment. That is what happens when your let losers to the work of professionals."

"What new doll?" Adelle looked at him. Did she really not know about this new doll. Was Topher going crazy. He had seen her, that girl. She had brown hear, and beautiful green eyes. And she was with the other dolls. Sigma, her name was Sigma.

"Her name is Sigma." Topher explained "I found her in my office. There was no hard drive of her memories, but I assumed you put them with the rest. And she was afraid, confused. And her clothes looked weird."

"There's no new doll." Adelle explained. "I never got any new volunteers for this program. And we have enough dolls. And we don't have a doll by the name Sigma."

"So if you don't know she is?" Toper looked around. Scared to face it. "Then who is she? I mean who is she, where are her memories."

"Topher, get her to Dr. Saunders." Adelle replied "Get her a full body check. I want to know everything about this new doll. Who is she? How she got here?"

"Right away, Miss DeWitt." Topher walked away. Trough the halls of the dollhouse. Wonder where this girl came from. How did she exactly got in his office. And what was her name. He looked around in the house. Facing Sigma, hanging out with Echo.

* * *

2009, Dollhouse, Sigma & Echo

"I like apples." Sigma said "They are sweet. I like bananas too."

"I like apples to." Echo replied "They are very tasty, and I can eat on or two. And sometimes even more. But they say I can't eat it."

"I'm going for a swim." Sigma walked away from Echo. She like Echo, Echo was sweet and nice. And she seemed to be very calm. She was the first one she met here, in the new house. Although she could not remember it. In her dreams she saw people. She couldn't recognize them. She could never recognize them. She jumped in the water, s he was wearing a swimming suit. She saw other doll, swimming carefree. Just like her. All the time she was here, she felt like something was missing. Like someone was missing; And she felt sick all the time. She saw a young woman calling out for her, she was the doctor.

* * *

2306, Kingdom of Narnia

Caspian got of the boat. He couldn't do anything anymore. He gotten those 7 leaders, or whatever they were. The one that miraze put out of their function. But it didn't seem anything do him. He didn't find Susan, the most important person in his life. That Susan, Susan Pevensie. The love of his life. The one always thought about. That night he could never forget. Where they slept together.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a beautiful night. Susan Pevensie was walking around in the magical land Narnia. It was very magical and they night seemed even more beautiful. The stars in Narnia were lovely, they always were. Some believed that they were in fact little fairies flying to another country. Susan loved them more, more then the stars in her world. Earth that was. In London you could never stars like these. There was to much light, and the moon was also more bright. Prince Caspian stood next to her. _

"_Oh, Caspian, you gave me a fright." Susan watched "It's beautiful her. It's a beautiful night. And the view is wonderful."_

"_It sure is." Caspian replied "I'm looking at you. You're beautiful." _

"_Can you be more predictable." Susan smiled "Back at home, guys consider me ugly. You haven't even seen beautiful. Judy Garland is considered beautiful." _

"_Judy Garland?" Caspian watched her. He gave her a small smile. "Who is this Judy Garland?"_

"_She's an actor." Susan turned to him. "She's in the movie, Wizard of Oz. She strand in a country named Oz. In a tornado. All the guys are in love with her. 'Toto we are not in Kansas anymore."_

"_You are funny." Caspian said. "And I can't believe that anyone is more pretty than you are." _

_He kissed her lips. Tender, and slow. The kiss was sweet, both of them didn't want it to end. They liked each other, more than any one ells. Caspian took her hand and pulled her, toward her room._

He remembered her, he didn't want to forget. Her face, the last kiss they shared. He didn't want to forget any memories they had. He couldn't forget her. And he certainly could not move on, if he knew something hurt her., like no one should have done. He wanted to hit that persons. He wanted to scream, to bring back Susan. But all he could was be mad with Aslan. He knew he was blaming the wrong one. It was not fold that Susan was gone. It was his fold that she left Narnia, if she hadn't she would never had gotten in that car. And she would never in that car. And she would never been lost. And god knows who wouldn't be hurting her right this moment. He wanted to shout for Aslan, not for his help. He wanted to yell at him. Call him names. That stupid selfish lion.

"It's Aslan." He heart Lucy yell. Caspian turned around, facing the powerful lion. The most powerful lion in their world. But he was the one that made the mistake.

"My kings and Queen." His voice sounded different, a bit older. Lucy wanted to hug him, but she didn't feel like it, not after everything that happened to Susan. She didn't want to be nice to him. She blamed him for her disappearance. And all of it, maybe she was the one to blame.

"I know what happened to Queen Susan the Gentle."

* * *

2009, Dollhouse, LA

"Can I talk to you Miss DeWitt?"

"Dr. Saunders, what do you want to talk to me about." Adella watched Claire Saunders. She could tell that Dr. Saunders had found something weird. If she didn't talk to her personal in other cases. Normally she would send the rapport. She wouldn't mind talking to Adelle, the truth was that Claire Saunders couldn't stand Adelle DeWitt, she believed she was a bad woman just like her grandfather Frances DeWitt. She worked in the dollhouse to keep the dolls healthy. She didn't approve the technology. She only wanted to keep them healthy.

"Well, Sigma." Claire stopped. "She's 9 weeks along in her pregnancy."

"Knocked up he." Adelle sat down. It was a weird day, some day she didn't want to be repeated ever again. And she had her own reasons to that. And they were all good. She knew that. A doll arrived out of nowhere, an now the doll ended up being knocked up. Pregnant with a child. She didn't know this girl. "Can you end the pregnancy?"

Adelle couldn't believe she said that. She sounded like her grandfather, the one that leader the dollhouse by in the 40's. He was not exactly a good man. And his wife Elizabeth had left him, she took her child. The only thing they shared was the dollhouse and her name. She never knew him.

"I won't." Dr. Saunders stood there. Adella agreed, but she never thought about the person. She thought about the clients. And never about her dolls. "The girl was in so much pain?. You can't take her child away. It's mean, maybe she would have wanted this child. Maybe. We don't know who this girl is, we just can't decide to end this pregnancy. "

"Do you think our clients will want a doll that is pregnant." Adelle seemed furious. "I mean sure, you won't notice it the first three months. But in a month or two she will start showing. We can't just have a doll that is non active."

"I don't think I can do that." Claire replied "We don't know if she agreed to this. But she did not exactly agree to an abortion. Maybe this child was convince in the dollhouse, she came from."

"This child is probably unwanted. And It's rather impossible for actives to be attracted to each other. That's not in their programming

." Adelle explained "And I've made some calls. No one knows this active. Sigma. No one. She hasn't been send by other dollhouses. I checked the one close to LA. Basically it's like she never existed. We check the one outside USA tomorrow."

"How?" Clair Saunders explained. "It's wrong. I just say we let her the child. And do that. It think the will be missions suited for her. I mean how much times did we want one of our dolls to pretend to be pregnant. No we haven't to pretend."

* * *

1941, Dollhouse, LA

"Where did she go?" Frances DeWitt reached for his girlfriend Elizabeth. The dust was clearing up, and now they could see all the damage to the lab. The chair was still empty, and they couldn't see Sigma any where. The lab had a lot of damage, and would take a long time to rebuild it. It would cost a lot of money to. The computer was broken. There was nothing left of the girl, not even part of her clothes, her skin or her bones. She disappeared in to thin ear. Travel to some other place, maybe even some other time.

"Where did she go?" Frances DeWitt asked his wife. He didn't seem happy, he didn't see the loss of a doll. He was only thinking about the money.

"I have no idea where she went." Elizabeth replied. She watched the rest of room. Like she was trying to find her between the broken furniture. Or something.

"Sigma!" She yelled searching for her in the lab. The windows had miraculously survived the blasted. They were not broken. It was clear that the girl could not have been thrown trough the window. Her body could not have left the room. Unless someone had kidnapped her. But that was nearly impossible. She heart Frances, asking her not to talk about this. He took the box, Sigma was on it. And he hid it under the wooden floor. Telling me never to tell anyone. For us. It was like Susan Pevensie never existed. The scared little doll was gone. And she would never be returned to her family. I was relieved that Susan would never know, what happened. There was so much wrong with this technology. She hoped the technology would be destroyed, just like Susan Pevensie had been destroyed. Or better, just like Sigma the doll had despaired. She put the file of it. Looking down once more, closing the floor. And leaving Susan Pevensie somewhere where she was not alive anymore.

* * *

2009, Dollhouse, LA

"Are you sure?" Adella was walking around in her office. Boyd entered the room from behind. He saw that she was not calm. Adelle was usually very calm, and didn't do anything. Now she was panicked. Or something that looked like that. He saw the new doll, Sigma, she was cute. A little over 18, he believed. He couldn't believe that she would want to do this. That she wanted to sign her life away. The people who were suppose to take care of her screwed up, and she would perhaps never be her again.

"We have no idea where this girl Sigma came from." Adelle said "There nothing about her."

"What does that mean?" Boyd didn't understand.

"That we lost her." Adelle replied "She's gone. She's just a box, we can put in it what we want. But we can't put her back in it. We don't know what was in the box, cause we lost the label."

"So we don't know who she was." Boyd looked at her. "Have you sent the message to the other houses?"

"Yes, I sent it out this morning." Adelle replied "I hope something went wrong, but that doesn't explain why she' all along, without a handler. It never happens. So Boyd, would you take he, I know you wanted Echo back, but we don't anyone to take care of her."

'Sure." Boyd replied "Is there something I should know about her?"

"She's pregnant." Adelle replied "12 weeks."

"What are you going to do about it?" Boyd asked "I mean a pregnant doll, we never had. It's interesting."

"Yeah." Adelle sat down. "My grandfather would have never allowed it. But we don't know anything about this girl. We have no idea how old she is. Anything. And I'm not such a bad person. Dad told me about hi, he worked in the dollhouse LA. He wasn't ethic. My grandmother Elizabeth was different. There were incidents. I just want to prove to myself that I'm different. That's why I'm not taking car of the baby. Cause it's not my decisions to make. It's hers. And she is not here to tell me what she wants. I want her to be able to be the mother of her child."

"Who ever she is." Boyd replied "Do you think we will find out?"

"I hope" Adelle replied. "I mean it's not like she's form the past."

* * *

2306, Kingdom of Narnia

"You know what happened to Susan?" Lucy stepped in front of them. "What happened to my sister?"

"I don't know." Aslan replied "I mean I don't know where she is. She disappeared from my radar. "They did something to her. She was panicked. That's the last thing she remembers."

"So they killed her." Caspian replied. "She's dead?"

"Not really." Aslan replied. "She's gone, not dead. I say she is off my radar, for some reason Queen Susan does not exist in her form."

"What do you mean her form?" Lucy asked "So she's not dead, but she is gone? How is that possible? "

"It's hard to explain." Aslan turned his face. It's like they took her out of her body. And she's somewhere off my radar. I can't see her."

"How could you find her?" Prince Caspian's eyes were on the big lion.

"I have to get out of Narnia." Aslan explained. "Maybe she's just out of my reach. If I get out of Narnia, I'll be able to get her on my radar again."

"Are you sure?" Edmund was insecure. "I mean is that safe. I mean you are a talking lion, walking around in the streets of London. I'm sure people will notice."

"I guess." Aslan replied "But I won't be able to see her from inside Narnia. My powers don't go that far. I hope that getting outside I'll find her.."

'"Right." Lucy replied "But you are a big talking lion. I mean people will notice. Are do you have some kind of power to turn you in a human. Or a very big lion purse."

"I'll go out there." Caspian replied "I'll be your eyes."

"Why do you care about Susan so much anyway?" Edmund stepped in front of them. "What happened that we don't know about?"

"That's non of your business." Prince Caspian became defensive. Trying to hide something.

"What happened?" Lucy turned to Caspian "What did you guys do? What did you do that mad it so impossible for her to forget you."

"That.." Caspian stopped talking.

"I saw her, coming out of your room." Lucy said "Late at night, the day before we left Narnia. What did you guy do that late at night in your bedroom?"

"I love her okay." Caspian explained "But what happened that night is between me and Susan. And it will never get to you guys. See I love, I would die for her. I'm going down there, I'll find her. Even if I have look every where. I'll find her."


End file.
